Bird Kids, and Other Mutant Freaks
by kitsunegirl101
Summary: The flock and I escaped from the Institute six months ago. Now, thanks to me and my weakness for people in need, we're held captive in some military base. How are we gonna get out of this? I really have no idea.


Bird Kids, and Other Mutant Freaks

"Well, look what we have here," said the short, stocky man standing in front of us. His faded green uniform was stained and the black combat boots decorating his feet were scuffed and covered in mud. A bright red gash about six inches long drew attention to his right forearm.

I rolled my baby blue eyes sarcastically as he narrowed his eyes to slits, looking the six of us over. His eyes fell on Arty, fourteen years old, with his tan skin, dark blue eyes, and white blond hair. The inky black tattoo on his cheek, the Greek letter delta, stood out. We all have the same tattoo: Arty, Isaac, Dahlia, Rori, Oliver, and me, Sky. My name isn't short for anything, I'm just Sky. Short and sweet, unlike me. And it was my attitude and weakness for people in need that had landed us here. But we'll get to that later.

Issac shot me a look that said,_ Who is this weirdo?_. His black hair fell in front of his chestnut brown eyes. My eyes immediately went to the purple bruise on his chin. Poor kid, that must've hurt. Issac was only eight years old. He was actually eight _and_ _a half_, and he never failed to remind me. But Issac was a tough little guy, and that was why I liked him.

I shrugged. I assumed it was some jerk working for the Institute, but I couldn't tell Issac that now. The Institute was the lab that we had escaped from six months ago. The scientists there had kidnapped us from our parents when we were born and had grafted avian DNA into our human DNA to make an avian-human hybrid. We're the only surviving batch of bird kids from the Institute so far. Yeah, that means we have wings. Mutant much? We have no idea why they had captured us, other than that they were crazy, and the scientists had experimented on, ahem, tortured, us for years. And now they wanted us back.

The man droned on and on, probably talking about his master plan, etc. etc. etc. You know, the usual evil genius spiel. I quickly looked at the flock. They were in bad shape, but they would manage. Oliver caught my eye. He had a small rectangular box in his hands. I knew immediately what it was. And I knew we had four, maybe five minutes to get the hell out of that building.

"Knock-knock! Baddala! Ness!" I yelled out, using the secret language we had created for escaping the Institute. I guess didn't just need it for escaping the Institute anymore. The man holding my arms tightened his grip. Then all hell broke loose. I jumped up and kicked backwards, my feet connecting with the man's knee caps. He cried out in pain. I spun around and kicked high, aiming for his chest. My foot made contact and the man staggered back a few steps. I looked for the flock and saw Oliver headbutt the uniformed man. Dahlia, only six years old, was running for her life towards me. "_Up up and away!_" I screamed at her, and she unfurled her dark brown wings and flew up towards the clouds. Issac heard me too and started to rise above us, flapping his pure white wings. I looked for Rori, who was suspended in air, kicking at one of the men's faces while he tried to grab her sneaker. "_Up_, Rori!" I yelled at her. She shot off into the air, fast as a bullet. I then looked for Arty. He was beating the crap out of another man. How many freaking minions can this guy have?, I thought. I saw a glint of silver and realized that the man had pulled out a knife. Arty's foot shot up and he kicked it out of his hand easily, the knife flying across the floor. Before the man could react he was in the air, joining Issac, Rori, and Dahlia. I looked for Oliver and saw him throw the rectangular box in the air, making a perfect arc before it landed on the platform the uniformed man had been standing on just seconds ago. The man that had been holding me raced towards me with superhuman speed. Before he could reach me, Oliver and I flew up to join the flock, praying we were fast enough. Just as we reached them, the building exploded and was engulfed in flames. Great job Oliver, I thought.

"Anytime," he replied.

Oh, yeah. Oliver can read minds.


End file.
